Walking with Dinosaurs
Walking with Dinosaurs was a six-part television series produced by BBC and aired first in the UK in 1999. It depicts the time of the dinosaurs from star in the late Triassic to the Late Cretaceous. Uses CGI and models to bring the animals to life. Episodes New Blood The first episode is set in Arizona, 220 million years ago, in the Mid-Triassic. It centres on Coelophysis, one of the first dinosaurs. This 2-metre long carnivore displays a number of adaptations that help it survive in its arid, scrubland home, including lightning-fast reactions. This episode follows the Coelophysis and several other Triassic creatures through the harsh dry season. Featured Prehistoric Animals Coelophysis("hollow form") - one of the first dinosaurs; a quick, light built hunter Placerias - a 1 ton herbivore armed with short tusks Cynodont("dog teeth") - a small mammal-like reptile Postosuchus(crocodile from post") - the largest predator of the Triassic, an ancient archosaur and close relative of the dinosaurs Peteinosaurus("winged lizard") - an early pterosaur Plateosaurus("flat lizard") - the biggest dinosaur in the Triassic, and the shape of things to come. Time of the Titans The second episode jumps forward to the Late-Jurassic period, when dinosaurs have well and truly taken over. It is set in Colorado, which, back then, was filled with giant conifers and, in a time without grass, fern prairies. The central creature is the sauropod Diplodocus, a long-necked herbivore. The episode follows a female throughout her life, from her mother laying eggs at the forest edge. She hatches, escapes an Ornitholestes, and follows her siblings into the forest. She grows quickly, encountering Allosaurus, Stegosaurus and Brachiosaurus, before finding an adult herd. Featured Prehistoric Animals Diplodocus("double beam") - a 90 ft long sauropod that hatched from eggs the size of a grapefruit Ornitholestes("bird robber") - an egg theif related to the reptiles that would evolve into birds Stegosaurus("roof lizard") - a 30 ft long herbivore with back plates that served as armor and 4 tail spikes the size of baseball bats Allosaurus("strange lizard") - a 30 ft long, carnivorous theropod, called the "Lions of the Jurassic" Anurognathus("jaw without tail") - a small pterosaur that is shown to feed off insects that rest on the bodies of Diplodocus Brachiosaurus("arm lizard") - Gigantic sauropod reaching 80 ft tall, and sharing the plains with Diplodocus Cruel Sea-Still in the Jurassic(Oxfordshire), we see the oceans of prehistory and a group of young Ophthalmosaurus having to face sharks, the largest predator of all time and a blast from mother nature. main animals Ophthalmosaurus("eye lizard")-a dolphin-like sea reptile Liopleurodon("smooth-sided tooth")a predatory sea reptile that weighed 150 tons and reached 75 feet long Rhamphorhynchus("beak jaw")-a small pterosaur that fed on fish, eggs and insects Eustreptospondylus("well-curved spine")-one of the few, true dinosaurs to inhabit the European islands Cryptoclidus("hidden collar-bone")-an agile sea reptile with four flippers Giant of the Skies-In the early Cretaceous period, Ornthocheirus rules the skies and one male attemps to return to the place where he was born to mate. He's got a long way to go. main animals Ornithocheirus("bird hand")-a pterosaur with a 36 ft wingspan Iguanodon("iguana tooth")-a large herbivore armed with two thumb spikes and was amoung the first to chew their food Utahraptor("Utah Theif")-a 20 ft long dromeosaur that weighed half a ton Polacanthus("many spined")-an armored traveling companion of Iguanodon Tapejara("old being")-a Brazilian pterosaur Spirits of the Ice Forest-In the middle of the Cretaceous, Antartica was filled with lush forests that included no night summers and pitch black winters, but what evolved to live there? main animals Leallynasaura(named after the daughter of the scientists who discovered the species)-a herbivore the size of a small turtkey that's able to survive the harshest winters Koolasuchus(Kool's crocodile)-a hibernating amphibian that attacks like a crocodile Dwarf Allosaur("small strange lizard")-a smaller version of it's Jurassic cousin Muttaburrasaurus(named after the township of Muttaburra, Austrailia)-a 4 ton herbivore witha trumpet-like nose Steropodon-a egg laying mammal that ate eggs Death of a Dynasty-As the end of the dinosaurs nears, the king of the terrible lizards goes down in style. main animals Tyrannosaurus Rex("tyrant lizard king")-a theropod that reached 40 feet long, 20 feet tall and weighed 5 to 7 tons Torosaurus("bull lizard")-the big skulled cousin of Triceratops Didelphodon-an egg-stealing marsupial Dromeosaurus("running lizard")-a dromeosaur the size of a wolf Anatotitan("duck titan")-a 5 ton hadrodsaur Specials After the success of the success of the series, BBC produced 4 specials. The first was called "The Ballad of Big Al" which showed the life of an Allosaurus named Al. The other 3 made up "Chased by Dinosaurs" which starred Nigel Marven. The Ballad of Big Al Shows the 6 year life of an Allosaurus named Al in a world of danger. main animals Allosaurus("strange lizard")-a 30 ft long theropod Diplodocus("double beam lizard")-a 90 ft long sauropod Ornitholestes("bird robber")-an egg theif Stegosaurus("roofed lizard")-a 30 ft [stegosaurid]] Dryosaurus("oak lizard")-an ornithopod that reached 14 feet long Othniela-a 6.6 feet long ornithischian Chased By Dinosaurs Shows Nigel Marven traveling throughout sveral periods of time seeing dinosaurs not shown in Walking with Dinosaurs The Giant Claw-In the first part, Nigel travels to Mongolia, 75 million years ago to find "The Giant Claw" dinosaur. main animals Therizinosaurus("scythe lizard")-a large herbivore with huge claws Saurolophus("reptile crest")-a large hadrosaur Protoceratops("before horned face")-an early member of the horned dinosaurs Velociraptor("speed thief")-a predator who was fast, smart and hunted in groups Tarbosaurus("fierce lizard")-a 30 ft long relative of Tyrannosaurus Land of Giants-In the second part, Nigel foes to Argentina 125 million years ago to find one of the largest dinosaurs ever. main animals Argentinasaurus("Argentina lizard")-a 90 ton sauropod Iguanodon("iguana tooth")-a large herbivore armed with thumb spikes that could chew Giganotosaurus("giant lizard")-a theropod that beat T.rex in length Ornithocheirus("bird hand")-a huge pterosaur Sea Monsters-Nigel travels to seven different destinations to find the 7 deadliest seas of all time. go to en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sea_Monsters for more information.